Disconnected
by Vixica
Summary: SMUT warning for ch 4. Eric and Pam reflect on their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic ever! Focused on the relationship between Eric and Pam, from True Blood (and the books) I'll probably on continue it if people request more! So please review if you want more. :)**

**I don't own the characters or anything associated with True Blood or Southern Vampire Tales**

**It hasn't been proof read, so sorry if you spot any mistakes.**

Pam sat across from Eric in his office, she looked a little tired. Fangtasia had just closed, it had been a profitable and busy evening. Eric was satisfied by the earnings and he and Pam were in the middle of their nightly ritual, winding down from the night, drinking True Blood, one last drink before dawn.

"What is the matter?" He asked Pam, raising his eyebrow as he sat down behind his desk.

"What?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in return.

"Don't be false with me. I can tell something is bothering you." he replied. "Spit it out." he said, in an impatient tone that held authority. She stared and him and Eric crossed his arms and gave her a stern look.

"Are you bored of me?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

Eric was shocked by her question. He had expected it to be something business related. It seemed like such a vulnerable question, and Pam wasn't one to subject herself to vulnerability.

"What makes you ask?"

"You told me, years ago, that you were drawn to me when I was human, by my free spirit. You said I had a spark inside." She paused. "And I remember. I remember being adventurous, awake and excited about everything." She mused.

Eric looked towards the floor, as her words sunk in he tried to place them like pieces of a puzzle, he tried to find the meaning of them.

"And when you turned me," Pam continued slowly "It was still there. I was even more passionate about everything. We drank and we danced, and we slept beside each other, we had lots and lots of sex and it was all very beautiful."

"I remember." Said Eric, still concentrating on staring at the ground. He thought back on those days after he turned Pam. He had wanted her so badly as his companion, forever. He had waited many years to find the right one.

"I miss it."

"You miss having sex with me?" Eric looked up at her with a smug grin on his face.

"No, you fool." She laughed at him.

Eric raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"I miss the thrill, the thrill of everything." She stated. "I don't find pleasure in feeding anymore." She confessed, with a hint of bitter disappointment in her voice. "I certainly don't find pleasure in sex anymore."

"Maybe you're just not doing it with the right person." Eric teased.

"I'm serious, Eric. Is this it? All there is?" She asked. "Is this business the only reason for us to rise every evening?"

Eric didn't know how to reply. Pam was asking questions that he didn't have answers to. He had often asked himself the same question, but he would quickly dismiss it for fear of finding an answer. He found it quite comforting that Pam was much like him, it reminded him that he would never be alone with her around.

"I must apologise." He stated.

"For what?" She laughed.

"We will always be connected Pam," Eric paused, thinking carefully of his words. "My blood is in you, and yours in me, forever. In the past decades, I haven't given you as much attention as when you were first turned." He looked up at her. "But I will never get bored of you." He stated honestly.

Pam didn't reply, she just sat still, staring at the ground thoughtfully.

"I think we should spend more time together." Eric said, as he rose from his office chair.

Pam laughed, "We already spend a lot of time together."

"Yes, but it's all business and politics." Eric debated.

"What are you suggesting? Tea parties and karaoke?" Pam teased with her smirk.

A smile crept on Eric's mouth. "I would like to bond with you again." He stated seriously.

"May I ask why?"

"I know how you feel Pam, disconnected with the world. And I've seen what it does to a vampire." Eric looked away, with just a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I wont let that happen to you, or me for that matter. I want to be more connected to you, and you to me."


	2. Chapter 2

As Pam travelled home just before dawn, she thought back on the conversation she just shared with Eric. They had agreed to form a regular bond again, something they hadn't done in a long time. She was excited at the thought of it, she let her memory remind her how it felt to be so far inside someone, and have them so far inside you.

Pam arrived at her home and quickly parked her car in the garage and ran down into the basement. She was cutting it dangerously close to dawn, her body was getting weaker by the moment.

"4:30AM is a stupid time to have a deep and meaningful." She muttered to herself, and secretly congratulated herself for using a semi-modern term she had read in Vampire Vouge.

Pam managed to get into her secret sleep space in her basement, with enough time to take off her pumps and lay down on her bed, before she surrendered to her fatigue and was dead to the world.

-----------------------------

Eric's eyes snapped open just as sunset was coming on. He lay there for a few moments, waiting for the sun to completely disappear and for his energy to return to him. His first thoughts were of the conversation he had with Pam their conversation in his office last night. He thought about Pam, and how she had changed since she was first turned, how she had gradually over the years put on a mask and faded away beneath it.

He couldn't remember the last time he had shared something with her, that wasn't to do with business or politics. That perhaps he was feeling unfulfilled because he got lost in a world of contracts, authority and cheques, and he got Pam lost in it all too.

He had a plan, as always, to bring them both back. He owed it to her, he made her, and he promised her beauty and riches. All of which delivered happily back in the day, before time started chipping away at them both.

Eric rose from his bed and made his way over to his bathroom to take a shower before heading to Fangtasia.

---------------------------------

It was 7pm as Pam walked into Fangtasia.

"Ginger." Pam greeted her human employee.

"Yes, Pam?" Ginger asked nervously, making her way over to Pam.

"How did you go today?"

"Oh! No problems, none. The shipments came in on time, I restocked the fridges and the rest is in the storeroom. " Ginger nodded nervously, waiting for approval.

"Good." Pam nodded at Ginger, who breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be in the office."

"Oh!" Ginger screeched, Pam turned back to face her. "Eric will be coming in at 8:30!"

"Great." Pam said, continuing into Eric's office.

-------------------------------------

Eric was in his storage room, it was a rather small room, filled with small boxes and bags, all filled with possessions he couldn't bring himself to throw away each time he moved.

He reached up on the top shelf and pulled down a small box. Eric peered inside, lightly rummaging through the contents. He picked out a battered old paper envelope, tainted from time. He carefully opened it and pulled out the old photograph.

A smile crept across his face, as he stared at the image of him and Pam. He remembered, how in the early 1800's not long after he had taken Pam as his child, they had heard rumours of a device that captured an image, like an instant portrait. Pam was adamant that we track down such a device.

And we looked, for years. Until finally we found a man which a 'camera'

Eric looked at the photograph, it was in immaculate condition considering it's age. He looked at himself and Pam in the photo; they both had huge satisfied smiles planted on their face. Sitting side by side on the grass, the flash had lightened them both up in the dark night. He remembered how Pam didn't want to kill the man who took their portrait, when he asked her why not, she responded with "That's like killing a plant before it's begun to flower! He isn't done blooming. I want these devices around in the future." He was proud of her forward thinking at such a young age.

Eric placed the photograph back in the envelope and put it the pocket of his black pants, locked up his house and head towards Fangtasia.

---------------------------------------

Pam neatly stacked the paperwork she was working on in a pile on Eric's desk and stared at it in disgust. _I'm immortal and I spend my time doing rosters? Fuck me. _Pam thought to herself.

Eric entered his office and greeted Pam with a nod.

"Rosters?" He asked.

"Rosters." She repeated.

"I have something for you." Eric mused, moving towards her like a cat stalking his prey.

"Is it fae blood?" She asked excitedly.

"Sadly, no. But I think you'll savour this more." Said Eric, as he presented her with the envelope.

Pam took the envelope and pulled the contents out. She was frozen as she took in the image, she closed her eyes for a split second and let the memory pour over her. She could almost hear their laughter echoing in her head, their cheers at finally finding this 'magical' device.

"That was an unforgettable evening." Pam smiled, thinking back.

"I couldn't agree more." Eric replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Pam was still staring at the photo and Eric was staring at her reaction to it.

"I better go get out there, it's getting busy." Pam said, tucking the photo back into the envelope and placing it in the top drawer of Eric's desk.

Pam left Eric in his office, closing the door behind her. She made her way out towards the bar, scanning the crowd for any signs of trouble. She could smell something different in the air, chemicals. Something she couldn't indentify. She walked through the crowd, following her sense of smell. It was gradually getting stronger, and she knew what it was as soon as she spotted him.

A young man, nervous, sweating, in a large coat. _Bomb._ She thought to herself, and instantly her fangs extended.

She sprinted towards him, but only made it half way until the heard the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric's eyes snapped up from his desk the instant he sensed Pam's panic, he leapt to his office door, but an explosion thundered through the building before he had the chance to get out into the club. He cursed in his native tongue, knowing all too well what had just happened. The Fellowship. His fangs extracted as he looked across the floor, past all the human and vampire bodies to lay his eyes upon the only one that really concerned him at the moment. His child.

"You're okay." He told her, staring into her eyes as he knelt beside her. His voice was calm but his jaw was tight with anger. He propped her up and instantly ripped into his own wrist with his fangs until the blood flowed freely. Eric placed his wound over her mouth as he calculated how much damage she had taken. She wasn't ripped apart by the bomb, unlike many other vampires that surrounded them both, she had some deep gashes from debris and she had lost a bit of blood. But she would survive, unlike the aggressors when Eric finally got a hold of them.

"I've called ambulances for the humans, and some friends of the nest are coming to help the rest of us." Chow stated once he appeared by Eric's shoulder. He had been behind the bar at the time of the explosion, the bomb had gone off in the middle of the dance floor so the bar was a safe place to be.

"Can you tell me how the church member got past security in the first place?" Eric asked with a low growl stirring in his throat.

"Richard was on the door." Chow replied instantly.

"Don't let him out of your sight." Eric ordered him and he quickly disappeared.

Once Eric was satisfied that Pam had drank enough to be moved, he swiftly picked her up in his arms as if she was light as a feather and took her back into his office where he placed her upon the sofa. Her eyes were open, but they were soft and glazy from pain and exhaustion.

He kneeled by her side, staring at her for a moment. A million thoughts rushed through his head. Normally his thought process was calculated and calm, but the sight of his child shook him more then he cared to admit.

"Don't you have elsewhere to be?" She asked with a soft smirk, her voice dazed.

He smiled and instantly felt reassured by the snarky tone of her voice.

"I will be back shortly." Eric promised her, giving her hand a quick squeeze before standing and exiting the office to take care of the situation. He had to devise answers for the many questions that were bound to come his way and he really didn't want to.

* * *

Chow had come into the office and to give a bottle of True Blood to Pam, it was cold because he didn't have the courage to use the microwave when the blast had compromised the electricity. She drank from it with a straw and was grateful he had left her alone to do so.

She lay resting on the sofa, every now and then she would wince from the pain but mostly her mind was focused on other things. Such as Eric's blood sinking into her veins. She could sense his stress, sense that he was close by.

Half an hour later he returned to the office, looking calm as he always did. But Pam could sense he was everything but.

"Time to get out of here." He stated simply as he passed Pam her handbag before lifting her into his arms. He smirked at the disgruntled look on Pam's face. She didn't enjoy playing the role of damsel at all and he knew it. But she was in too much pain to object and he would only ignore her if she decided to do so.

* * *

Eric had driven them to his personal house, that of which only Pam and Chow knew the location to. Pam wasn't really surprised that he wasn't taking her to her own home to spend the night alone, she could sense an amount of concern in Eric, an amount that he would never care to admit, as he took her down the stairs of his house and laid her upon his bed.

"Did you call the insurance company?" She asked weakly as he gathered supplies to tend to her wounds. Eric chuckled and shook his head, not dignifying her question with an answer.

He disappeared out of the bedroom for a few moments and came back with a scissors, a bowel of warm water and some small towels which he sat on the bedside table. The silence was a comfortable one as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his long legs stretching out to the floor. He took the scissors in his pale hand and carefully started cutting away at the strings of her corset dress. Eventually he had stripped her bare and gently removed all her tattered clothing, discarding it on the floor beside the bed. Eric dipped a towel in the bowel, wringing out the excess water before dabbing Pam's wounds. His eyes danced over her snow white body as they had done many times before. He fangs extracted at the sight. Only this time, he wasn't elated by her beauty. He was angered by her injuries.

Pam stayed silent the whole time, occasionally she would roll her eyes, the only indication of the amount of pain she was feeling. Her stubbornness made Eric smile, which would only cause another eye roll.

"You should feed from me again." Eric stated, knowing she wouldn't refuse, even if he had given her the choice. He slid out of his jacket and tossed it on the floor while he kicked off his shoes. Pam smiled at how carelessly messy he was, some things never change.

"Last time I was in this bed, I had a much better time." Pam spoke, her voice weak but still holding it's trademark charm. She was speaking in her native accent of London, not bothering to put on a false one when she was in the company of Eric.

"I remember." He responded as he lay on his side next to her, bringing his wrist to his mouth to rip it open for her for the second time that evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: SMUT. Nothing weird, just smut.**

Pam woke up in Eric's bed with his arm wrapped lightly over her waist, by the time she turned her head to face him, he was also waking up from the day, not a hair out of place, besides a small cluster of blonde strands falling down to rest on his eyebrow.

"Good evening." She greeted him whilst assessing her pain levels.  
"Good evening. How are you feeling?" He asked her, his eyes lingering down over her body.  
"Better." She answered truthfully, she wasn't in anywhere near as much pain as the night before, thanks to the blood of a thousand year old vampire.

Eric was grateful that she had healed sufficiently, he didn't care to admit to himself just how worried he was, the loss of his child wasn't anything he ever wanted to comprehend.

"So what's the plan?" Pam asked, looking to him for answers.  
"There isn't one." He replied, Pam raised an eyebrow at the irritated tone in his voice. He looked at her for a second before elaborating, "I'm not to carry out an investigation, I'm to sit by and watch as they do it."  
"The AVL?" Pam asked and Eric answered with a nod of his head. He wasn't pleased, he didn't like being given control of an area and then told to go home and wait whilst others took care of it, it was his place, not theirs.  
"Don't worry about it." She spoke, sensing his discomfort. "They just want to cover their asses." Her words didn't help distract him from his thoughts, "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Watch television?" He suggested.  
"Please." She replied, dismissing the idea with a disgusted tone. Her eyes lingered on his body, which was slightly soiled from the aftermath of the explosion. She looked down at herself, she was a mess. "Shower."

Eric smiled, "Yes, that's a good idea." He confirmed as he took her hand, helping Pam stand off the bed and into the bathroom. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel self conscience, not because she was naked, Eric had seen her naked hundreds of times, it was years ago but it wasn't as if she had aged. Everything was the same except for her wounds, which humiliated her.

As Eric ran the shower, he sensed her humiliation but he wasn't sure of how to approach it. "I'm joining you." He told her as he himself stripped himself of his clothing. Pam didn't object.

Pam stepped into the large shower, the whole roof of it was covered in hundreds of tiny holes that seeped water, stimulating rain fall. The warm water felt like heaven on her skin, small drops falling at just the right speed as not to sting. Eric followed her in, sweeping his blonde strands to the back of his head as the water beads dripped off his nose and fell down across his lips. He didn't hide the fact that his eyes were glued to her body, they trailed from her luscious thighs, up to her more than adequate breasts until they landed on her lips, then finally her eyes, causing a devilish smirk to cross his lips as his arousal became apparent.

Pam also couldn't ignore her own desires, not only was she standing in a shower with probably the most attractive vampire she had never met in her two centuries, but she also had his blood freshly infecting her own. It screamed for his body to be closer, to have him. Eric noticed this too, because he stepped forward toward her, closing the space in between them until their bodies were touching. She could feel his hardness pushing into her but he made no move to take her. Instead he reached for the sponge and soap and started gently cleaning her body, removing all signs of her injuries bare the wounds themselves. Pam closed her eyes at the rare gentle touch as Eric turned her around so her back was facing him. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his soft lips upon he shoulders, Eric placed slow kisses all the way up her neck to the top of her spine, sending shivers through Pam and igniting a stirring need deep within her.

Pam turned around to face him, her hands desperately pulling his mouth to hers, she pressed her lips on his, parting them with her tongue as he kissed her back with equal hunger. Eric couldn't remember the last time they had kissed like that, and he couldn't for the life of him remember why they had ever stopped. Her hands quickly sat on his chest before she lowered them down towards his groin but he grabbed her wrists and held them still, breaking the spell that they were both under.

"What?" She asked him, opening her eyes and pulling away from his kiss. She wondered why he had stopped them, especially when she could see that he clearly was wanting the same release as she was.

"You're hurt." Eric replied, it had taken all of his self control to stop what they were starting, he wanted to take her, just like he had done many times before. It had been so long that the craving was almost too great. But it was impractical, she was still healing.

"Then be gentle with me." Pam smirked, teasing him with her eyes. Eric's grip on her wrists eventually loosened as he pondered what she had said. He wasn't used to being gentle, especially not when it came to sex, that was perhaps when he had been most rough of all.

Still, she was making it hard to resists the proposition, her lips had found their way back to his, he stood completely still, closing his eyes as Pam stood on her tippy toes to take his lower lip between hers, nibbling at him, beckoning him. She knew, out of all, just how to please him, resisting her was futile.

So he gave up trying, gave in to his want and need as he turned off the shower and lifted her out and back to the bed. He laid her upon it in the middle, both of their bodies still dripping wet, drenching the sheets below them. He crawled over her naked body until he was positioned on top of her, taking her right nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue slowly around it. His hands caressed her hip and moved down to her thighs, he hung his mouth over hers when he ever so lightly brushed his finger across her wet clit. A gasp escaped her mouth, Eric swallowed it with his kiss as he dipped his index finger inside of her. That feeling alone was enough for Eric to loose all control, but he willed himself to take his time, to be 'gentle.' He pulled away from her mouth to watch her body react to his carefully timed massages, it was a beautiful sight, her eyes were closed as her hip rocked into his hand, desperate for a taste of ecstasy. Pam liked to be teased and Eric knew it, he couldn't please her in the normal ways that he would, her body couldn't handle it, but he could tease her.

Just as she was on the brink of orgasm, when the first wave started rolling through her, her muscles started contracting and Eric swiftly removed his fingers from her, he couldn't resist smiling at her torment but he didn't give her time to object before he positioned himself on top of her again, kissing her with passion that he hadn't felt in years. She could feel his hardness pressing into her, every now and then it would rub over her clit and send a jolt through her whole body. Pam was almost crazy with want, she returned his kiss just as deeply, her fingers were digging into his back leaving a wake of crimson half moons. When she finally wrapped her legs around Eric's waist, he couldn't tease her any longer, he couldn't tease himself any longer.

He finally lowered himself into her moist opening, against his bodies wishes, he did so slowly, only entering an inch at a time, something he couldn't remember doing. Normally by this stage he would be thrusting roughly into her with an animalistic passion. He was pleased to see that she found pleasure in this method, as did he. Eventually his member was fully submersed inside of her, she was tightly welcoming him home as he displayed his self control.

Pam's fangs extracted at the feel of him filling her up so completely, she instinctively pulled his mouth to her and kissed him, her fangs forming cuts on both of their mouths, spilling their blood combined through the kiss. The taste of them together almost sent Eric over the edge as he formed a slow rhythm, rocking his hips into hers, his pelvis rubbing her clit and he buried himself deeply inside of her.

It didn't take long before he felt Pam's muscles begin to spasm, as she started her ride to oblivion. "Bite me." He whispered, almost like a desperate growl into her ear. Eric couldn't feed from her, no matter how much he wanted to, but that wasn't going to stop him from wanting her to feed from him.

Her fangs sunk into his neck as Pam complied with both of their wishes, the sting from the bite was enough to bring Eric's pleasure to the point of conclusion. His orgasm proceeded to start, sending vibrations through Pam, he kept his slow pace, but he deepened each thrust until he thought it impossible to get any closer to her. Pam bit down harder, edging his ecstasy on, the moan that escaped his mouth sending her over the edge too. She ripped her mouth away from his neck and laid her head back on the pillow just in time to make eye contact with him, to stare at him as they both had their sweet release.

Their stiff bodies eventually relaxed, Eric didn't want to lay his weight upon her but he didn't want to part with her either, so he chose to roll them both over until she was on top of him, resting her head upon his chest as their bodies stayed connected.

He looked down at her to see a smile on her lips, he felt relief that he hadn't hurt her and allowed himself to completely relax and enjoy the aftermath.


End file.
